Online archives include numerous articles like news items, blog posts, opinions and other such material that contain many quotes given by different people distributed across the articles. For example, prominent personalities may put forth statements about topics being debated in public or people may write their opinions or reviews about various issues in newspapers or online blog posts etc. Similarly, original literary works such as novels, poems or plays can also be considered to include quotations made by people authoring them. These quotations are a source of great interest to users who would like to know the thoughts of different people on various issues. Such quotations may also be used for researching personalities or issues by journalists, students or other users.